


Made of Stars

by Thea_Luthor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_Luthor/pseuds/Thea_Luthor
Summary: All about the crazy train!  ::TOOT TOOT::  I started this before The Last Jedi came out and it was a version of what I was hoping would happen.  First add Rey and Kylo, add some self discovery and a dash of old EU characters and you have this story....I'm not proud of myself.





	1. Can't Fight The Future

While the New Republic reels in the aftermath of the destruction of the Hosnian System, the remnants of the First Order scramble to rebuild their forces.  Meanwhile, The Resistance celebrates its victory and strategizes what to do next.

As punishment for his failure on Starkiller, Kylo Ren has been sent into semi-exile, given an insurmountable quest by Supreme Leader Snoke.  He has been tasked with collecting the fragments of the once immensely powerful Kyber saber in the belief that the trials he will face in amassing the collection will complete his training.

On Ach-To, Rey attempts to convince a reluctant Luke Skywalker to train her in the ways of the Jedi, hoping to complete her training quickly and face off against Kylo Ren, destroying him, the Knights of Ren, and the First Order in a sift, decisive move.

Beneath the bureaucracy that defines the New Republic, the First Order, and the Resistance, a shady network of operatives is quietly consolidating power.

 


	2. People They Come Together

She followed him stealthily through the marketplace in what passed for a city on this backwater world.  He was either very arrogant or very stupid, and very likely both in equal measure. He was quite tall and gangly, not blending into the crowd as she could.  Then again, not many paid attention to women here, particularly older women, to her advantage. A veil over her head and a quiet step were all she needed to be invisible. 

He would stop from time to time and survey his surroundings, trying not to be too obvious.  He wasn’t really good at being subtle, but he was trying, which she supposed she would have to give him credit for.  She could tell right away that he was Force sensitive, and was getting the feeling that he was highly trained in the ways of the Jedi as well.  But he wasn’t able to put away his regal, although self-conscious, bearing. And most disturbing, there was something that tasted familiar about his aura, throwing her off.

She didn’t like being thrown off.

And it had been a  _ long _ time since she had been thrown off.

Opportunity was with her as he foolishly turned down a secluded alleyway.  She followed him, and felt, from several feet away, that he was expecting her and had turned to defend himself.  Trying to gain the upper hand, she ducked around through some shops and was able to reemerge in the alleyway at his back, freezing him as soon as he turned around.

The look of disbelief on his face was comical, and she couldn’t stop the giggle that erupted from her.

_ So much for intimidation _ , she thought as she approached him.

“Has no one ever taught you to cloak yourself?” she asked idly, approaching him and watching him seethe in silence as she had also paralyzed his ability to speak, “I probably would have been able to sense your presence from four moons away.  No matter…I’m sure someone will be interested in ransoming you.”

A split second of fear shone in his eyes before she used the Force to make him sleep and he collapsed.  She was able to manipulate things so that he wasn’t damaged as he crumpled to the ground, but he was heavier than he looked and she had to use her physical strength as well as her abilities to make sure he wasn’t injured.

There was no way she’d be able to get him back to the ship by herself, at least, not without arousing a great deal of interest.

She sighed, and pulled her communicated from her robes.

“Talon…”

“… _ yes, m’dear? _ ”

“I’ve, uh, picked up some extra heavy supplies.  Would you be willing to bring the jumper round and pick me up?  I can’t make it back on my own.”

“… _ of course.  Should I use your beacon to find you? _ ”

“Unfortunately yes.  I can’t really get around right now.”

“ _ On my way _ .”

Replacing the communicator to its hiding spot, she used her boot to roll her prize slightly.  She just couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity about this man-child.

“Who  _ are _ you?” she asked the wind as she settled in to wait for her ride.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

He opened his eyes slowly to find that he was stuck in a chair in some room on a ship, having no idea where he was or exactly how he had gotten there.  If he thought very hard, he had a vague memory of a woman meeting him in a deserted alley. Now, he reached out with the Force to try to make sense of his predicament.  He was on a ship moving through space and there were four other life forms on board, one directly outside the door to his room. The lifeform outside seemed to be waiting for something. 

Then realization dawned and he groaned.  They were waiting for him to wake up…

…he was obviously in an interrogation room…

…aboard a ship going who knows where…

…and the being about to enter the room was Force sensitive.

The irony made him want to grind his teeth.  Additionally, he was now gods only knew where and even further off course in completing his mission.

“Fantastic,” he said aloud, wishing he had his sabre in hand and droid or two to smash.  Speaking of, where was his lightsaber?

The lifeform chose that moment to enter the room, thankfully before he began to hyperventilate, and slid into the seat across from him.  He was unprepared for who he saw: a middle aged woman, still beautiful but with laugh lines around her mouth and eyes and gray salting her dark hair.  Not exactly the formidable opponent he had been expecting due to his incarceration.

“Underestimating me is your first mistake, one that I use to my advantage very,  _ very _ often,” she said, seemingly finding his train of thought amusing, “go on, you can speak.  I’ve only frozen you from the neck down.”

“You’re a Jedi,” he stated, each word like a blaster shot.

She laughed heartily at that.  “Do I look like a Jedi to you? Besides, the Jedi were wiped out, decades ago, and then again more recently.”

He cringed at that.

“Only a Jedi would have been able to subdue me so easily.”

“Have that high an opinion of the old Order, do you?”

Again, he cringed.  This was not going as he thought it would.

“Would you rather I just dive directly into your mind to find what I want?” she glared at him, “I’d prefer to do this as painlessly as possible.”

“It’s obvious you can read my thoughts; wouldn’t that just be easier?” he shot back.

“Such a petulant child you are.  Has no one every taught you any self-preservation?  Why don’t I just ask you some questions first and we’ll see how we go?”

He rolled his eyes and looked away.

“What are you searching for on Behoboth, Lord Ren?”

His eyes grew wide at her casual use of his title.

“How do you know who I am?”

“I searched your belongings when you were brought on board.  If you really wanted to remain anonymous, you shouldn’t travel around with that ship-wreck of a sabre of yours.  It’s as identifiable as a fingerprint.”

“Where is it?”

“Somewhere safe.  Just as you are, unless you do something that causes me to feel threatened, which, trust me, you do not want to do.  I’ve already incapacitated you once, and that wasn’t even difficult for me. I don’t think you really want to play this game with me, on  _ my _ ship, with  _ my _ crew, when you don’t even know where we’re going.  So just relax, and we’ll have a nice little chat. Now, what are you searching for?”

“Parts to a weapon.”

“For your own use or that of the First Order?”

Again he had to admire her astuteness.  “The First Order’s.”

“Why are you traveling without the luxury of your mask and reputation to grease the wheels under you?”

“I…” he paused to sigh in defeat, “I’m being punished.  I have to find the weapon pieces to atone for my failure.”

“Failed at what?”

“I was supposed to either bring a new Knight of Ren into the fold or destroy her.  I did neither. She bested me, and escaped. Untrained, only just realizing that she could tap into the Force, and she bested ME.”  It still burned. 

His captor grew very still.

“Tell me everything about this woman.”

Kylo found himself talking without even realizing what was happening.  Part of it was that he was responding positively to his conversation with his captor, who apparently knew who he was and was neither frightened nor impressed.  The other part of it, he realized too late, was that she had thrown some Force manipulation behind her command to speak.

“She’s a no one, scavenger from Jakku that has somehow been dragged into galactic politics.  She didn’t even know she was Force sensitive until I interrogated her. And then suddenly she was able to mind trick her guards and Force pull a sabre into her hand, with a stronger pull than I had.  And then, THEN, she was able to incapacitate me and get away from our duel…”

His tirade was cut off when his captor spoke again.

“Her age, Ren, and her name.”

“I don’t know her age for sure, probably about 19 or 20.”

“Her NAME, Ren!” the woman rose from her chair and stood over him.

“Rey!  Her name is Rey.  She doesn’t have a last name.  Her parents abandoned her on Jakku and she has no memory of them.”

His captor slumped down into her seat, a look of utter sadness engulfing her. 

“We didn’t abandon her…” she whispered.

Kylo looked at her in shock.  “You’re Rey’s…”

She glared at him and he wisely stopped speaking.  She rose again and looked at him sadly. 

“This changes things.  I’m really sorry about this,” was all he heard before he noticed her hand move discretely and darkness enveloped him once again.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

He was groggy and sore when he woke again, but in a cot this time.  He looked around to see an open door. Feeling hungry and needing to move, he ventured out.  Following voices, he found his captor and a man near her age, speaking in what passed for a mess hall on the ship.

“He’s seen her, Talon, he was dueling with her!”

“This is a good thing, love, that means we have more clues then we did before.”

“He tried to kill her!”

“So what?  What has that to do with finding her now?”

“That’s if he even knows where she is!”

“I have a good idea of where she went,” Kylo stated from the doorway, interrupting their conversation.  The woman glared at him, looking ready to spit nails, while the man cast him a neutral glance.

“And where’s that?” the man asked.

“She left with known Resistance operatives.  I assume she returned to their base.”

“The Resistance,” the man did not look pleased.

“And they’ll hand her right over to Skywalker!” the woman yelled.  Kylo found their reactions interesting, particularly the woman’s. Who was she, that she had such an apparently negative opinion of his uncle?

No wonder he found himself liking her.

“I didn’t work this hard just for her to wind up in his clutches, Tal, we have to do something!”

“You already know what to do,” he replied calmly, “you’ve already sent your message.”

The woman took a deep breath.  “You’re right. You’re right. I’ve already sent it; nothing to do now but wait.”

“Right.  You should eat something, though, to help you calm down.”

She sighed again and nodded, plopping down into the seat at the table.

The man turned and looked at Kylo.  “I imagine you’re hungry, too?”

He nodded briefly.

“Well, then sit down, lunch is nearly ready.”  The man turned back to the cooktop again, and stirred something in a pan.  Kylo sat across from the woman, who was holding her head in her hand. Lunch was delivered quickly and the man chose a seat at the head of the table, between Kylo and his captor, but out of their way as well.

After taking a few bites, the woman addressed him again.  “I need you to tell me everything about Rey, particularly about what happened during the interrogation.  Please, it’s very important.”

Kylo cringed.  The interrogation was where everything had started to go wrong.  “As I said, she’s probably about 20…”

“She’s 19,” the man interrupted.

Kylo glanced at him, then continued, “petite, athletic.  Skilled at fighting, although, I have no idea where she would have picked that up.  I guess Jakku isn’t the most pleasant of places.”

He was interrupted again when the woman whimpered, but carried on, “she had been traveling with a droid that held a map to Skywalker, which she had seen.  I captured her on Takodana, as the droid was nowhere to be found and brought her to Starkiller Base, where she was interrogated, escaped, and then bested me in a duel in the woods outside the main compound.”

“The interrogation, Ren, tell me about the interrogation,” the woman ground out, stirring her food with a vengeance.

“She was resisting so I attempted to take what I needed.”

“Attempted?” the man spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

“Everything was proceeding normally, at first.  I entered her thoughts and was sifting through them, looking for the map, but then…” Kylo stopped and shuddered.

“Then what?” the woman asked.

He looked her squarely in the eye, “then she pushed back.  I hadn’t ever experienced that before. She pushed me out and pushed in to my mind.  She saw things…things I’ve never shown anyone.”

“It’s not pleasant when the shoe’s on the other foot, is it?” asked the man.

“Ren,” the woman interrupted once more, “she pushed you out and then went deep into your own thoughts?”

“Yes.”

“Ren,” she was holding him with her eyes, “where is Rey now?”

She held his stare and wouldn’t let him look away.  All he could hear was the beat of his heart and his breath going in and out.  Without warning, a name on a map appeared in his mind.

“D’Qar,” he heard himself answer without realizing it.

“That  _ is _ a major Resistance base,” the man said, nodding, then rising to clean off his plate.

“How did I know that?” Kylo asked the room.

The woman sighed.  “It appears that we’ve got a much graver situation on our hands, here.”  Then she, too, rose from the table.

Kylo swung his head around to follow her.

“How did I know that?”

“I’m going to assume that you’ve always known, or, at least have since Starkiller.  I have some thinking to do. You,” she pointed at him, “try to make yourself useful.”

“By doing what?”

“Whatever I say, mate,” the man said, slamming him hands down onto Kylo’s shoulders and squeezing them, not unkindly.  “Let’s go. Always lots of work to do on a freighter.”

Kylo rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.  Things were getting very interesting; he’d stick around for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I "Mary Sue" this a little bit? 
> 
> ...Yeah...maybe a LITTLE. :)
> 
> More precious murder babies coming up next week!


End file.
